Orphis
Age:20 Bio Orphis was a child of two traveling merchants that hailed from the desert region. So he moved from one place to the next growing up, but didn't make him anti-social rather it made him rather friendly and gave a great wander lust. Which was strengthened by stories of heroes and treasure his parents told him before he went to bed at night. So when ever his parents Caravan came to an interesting place, he couldn't help but wander off on his own, against his parents and caravan members warnings. Through his wandering he met a peculiar man at age 6. The man found the young boy's interest in the world very endearing and decided to leave the boy a gift that he grew tired off. After giving Orphis the gift the man faded away. This is when Orphis abilities started to surface. He started to have absurd amounts of luck. Finding valueable's that no one has ever seen and managing to come out of dangerous situation unscathed. His parents decided not to question it and just let their son enjoy himself. This proved to be there undoing when at age 7 Orphis decides to explore a huge mountain in the west. As he explored he discovered a cave. He went inside discovering a treasure horde that could only be compare with hordes of the story his parents tell him. He gather as much as he and his bag could carry and quickly traveled down the mountain. His Action then causes a dragon to come down from the mountain and burn down his parent's Caravan and threaten to take him to replace her stolen treasure. After this Orphis developed a fear of dragon like Mamono and was forbidden to wander on his own, Until he turned 16. Once he turned 16 he went out into the world and became a renowned Treasure hunter. Through his work he became a retriever as well and started recovering rare ancient items for both sides of the war effort and anyone who has the money to hire him. He later builds a cabin in a forest in the zipangu in order to live a bit more peacefully.But instead his life got more exciting and his powers grew. After this the same dragon who burned his parent's caravan down named Marisa found his cabin captured him and took him by force. He then later marries her and starts to live in her cave. After that day he gets in an arguement with a powerful being named Blas which cause his power to grow even more making him to create three identical beings named Teivel, Favian, and Asher to contain his power. These fragments of himself are now roaming the word on there own. "Done. This was an ordeal" Soon as he and his wife lived together, Marisa became pregnant and lays an egg. Orphis looks after this egg like it was greater than any thing he has ever had. Then when Favian and his wife Clarice visited the eggs hatch and Orphis' daughter Seilah was brought into the world. Personality Orphis is greatly interested in new things and finds the world to be a very interesting place, so he tries his best to learn as much as he can about it. He can be quit rational but easily excited. He hates having to resort to violence as a solution but will use it if he feels like he has to. He also greatly hates thieves and violent treasure hunters believing one should negotiate in order to get something they want. Appearance Orphis' parents come from the desert region so he has inherited dark skin just like them, but has golden eyes like his grandmother oddly enough. He also has short black hair with a small ahoge standing at the top of his head. Abilities Probability Manipulation or Tychokinesis he user manipulates the probability of an event to happen, making unlikely things occur more often or instantly and preventing liable events from happening. They can cause and prevent both good and bad luck, sudden deaths, natural disasters, and even apocalyptic events. User can create a finite pocket of reality-disrupting quasi-psionic force, which upon reaching its intended target, causes disturbance at the molecular-level probability field surrounding the target. Thus, unlikely phenomena will occur. Among the many phenomena are: the sudden melting of gun barrels, the spontaneous combustion of any flammable object, the rapid rust or decay of various organic and inorganic materials, the poltergeist-like deflection of an object in flight, the sudden evacuation of air from a given volume the disruption of energy transmissions and fields, and so on Meta Probability Manipulation Users can manipulate all kinds of probabilities, of all nature and scale, increasing the possibilities exponentially. This notably includes the quantum level, which fluctuations underlay everything in material universes, and the metaphysical level, which is essentially the quantum equivalent in non-material realms. This allows users to achieve virtually any effect, as long as it isn't absolutely out of the realm of probabilities. It can be divided up in to three groups Natural, Supernatural and Miracles Natural-Vela * Psionic Bio-Tech ** Omnifarious * Elemental Manipulation ** Energy Manipulation * Omnipathy ** Psycho Warping * Physics Manipulation ** Space-Time Manipulation * Particle Manipulation ** Universal Manipulation Supernatural- Favian ** Boundary Manipulation * Mentifery * Metaphysics Manipulation ** Pataphysics Manipulation * Mystic Derivation ** Omni-Magic ** Physical Godhood Miracles -Asher * Alternate Reality Traveling * Meta Ability Creation ** Meta Summoning ** Remaking * Miracle Performing ** Personality Rewrite ** Potential Creation * Personal Probability Manipulation * Possibility Reconstruction * Science-Magic Ascendancy ** Interaction Manipulation ** Variable Manipulation * Superhuman Physiology * Uncertainty Manipulation Category:Characters Category:Sink Lover's OC